Contractors of Konoha
by Contractor
Summary: A tribute to Kaze no Stigma. Naruto and Kazuma are the children of Genma Uchiha and Momoka Uchiha. After signing a contract with the lord of lighting, and the lord of wind at 7, the two reached natural unparalleled levels of control over their element follow the two as they become the Kaminari no Stigma and the Kaze no Stigma! No TRAGIC Kyuubi attack, still happened though.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Welcome to the Contractors of Konoha! This is my first story that I have written, so experienced writers and readers I would really appreciate some constructive criticism if necessary! I was inspired to write this story after watching this anime called Kaze no Stigma it was a one season only anime and manga that stopped in 2009 due to the death of the author Takahiro Yamato R.I.P****. Anyhow let's begin. **

Konohagakure no Sato. A village that symbolizes a gentle, powerful giant. Adored by her allies, dreaded by her enemies. There are multiple reasons that Konoha is considered the strongest village in the shinobi world today. Not because of the Hokages, not because of her jounin, not due to her valiancy, not for her legendary shinobi. But instead for her unpredictability, how Konoha can produce bloodthirsty monsters wanting nothing but destruction, (Orochimaru) or peace loving titans with the power to destroy an entire country. (Minato Namikaze)

However that generation has come and gone, now from the ashes of the Kyuubi attack and its sealing, a new generation of power is on the horizon, but are they stuck in the ideals of the past or will they soar like no one could imagine.

Konoha, 7 years after Kyuubi sealing

Two young boys are walking the streets of Konoha a relaxed face is in place on both of their faces. The first boy standing on the left side stood at 47 inches and wore black combat pants with an electric blue t-shirt on with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had shoulder length white hair which had extremely wild spikes that seemed to point out in every direction. Besides his hair his most defining feature were his electric blue eyes that looked like you were staring at a **Raikiri**.

The boy standing to his right was wearing a white t-shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back and khaki cargo shorts, he had hair that defied gravity and stood up and out and was a dark brown color, and his eyes were an orange color. He stood slightly shorter than his companion at 45 inches.

"Oi, Naruto you awake?" asked the shorter of the two

"No, baka I always sleep while walking with my eyes open. What do you think Kazuma." The one now identified as being Naruto spoke clearly annoyed.

"Really now, so were you sleeping when you took that scroll out of Tou-san's library without asking?" asked Kazuma mischievously.

"How did you know about that Kazuma please don't tell anyone" Naruto begged now crying anime tears

"I didn't you just told me, what was in it?" Kazuma said grinning with both eyes closed not being able to see the barely restrained fury in his companion's eyes.

"Some information on the sharingan but it was nothing that we hadn't already been told" Naruto explained while sighing.

"You'd better hurry and return it before Kaa-san finds out that yo…" Kazuma was interrupted by the arrival of a new person, he had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, which were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. His most prominent feature was the fully matured sharingan that stared down on the two children in front of him.

"Before Kaa-san finds out what, explain twins!" the teen said.

"N-nothing nii-san" both Naruto and Kazuma stammered out at the same time earning a chuckle from their brother.

"Have you guys been giving poor Kaa-chan problems, while I was away on a mission" at the same time as he was talking he grabbed the boys arms and he shunshin'd them to in front of the academy.

"There is an interesting answer to that question Shisui, I believe we should discuss it over breakfast" spoke one blonde haired man as he walked over to the children of one of the greatest shinobi to ever grace Konoha, Uchiha Genma.

"Is it really Minato-taichou, breakfast actually sounds pretty good about now" all the while Naruto and Kazuma were both staring at two children that were believe it or not also staring at them.

The first of the unknown duo (Same description as Naruto though his name is Menma), the other was Ayano Senju (same description as Ayano Kannagi just 7 years old).

The white-haired Uchiha was the first to speak, "You got a problem with us?"

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it old man?" Menma responded with a victorious smirk. Remarking on Naruto's white hair. Naruto's eye twitched dangerously as he closed his eyes and electricity began to faintly flicker into existence around Naruto's body, but was calmed down by the red-head girl speaking up.

"Can we at least introduce each other first, jeez, boys are so violent. My name is Ayano Senju"

"Namikaze Menma"

"Uchiha Kazuma"

"Uchiha Naruto" Ayano narrowed her eyes at the name Uchiha before she could respond however they were interrupted by the sound of the academy bell.

"Get to class, all of you, I'll will have words with you two later, Naruto, Kazuma" Shisui spoke calmly. The two twins gulped as "words with you later" usually meant an uncomfortable evening, but they nodded none the less.

"Minato-taichou, how about that breakfast, I'm pretty hungry right about now" spoke Shisui as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Shisui meet me at the Jounin lounge" Shisui's eyes widened at the serious tone in Minato's voice. Then disappeared in a shunshin.

The jounin lounge was a club for were jounin could come to and relax after missions or just come and talk to other jounin. Hear we see a hooded Minato and Shisui in a corner with tea in front of them.

"So, Minato-taichou, why did you call me here?" asked Shisui generally curious.

"Shisui, I stepped down as Hokage in order to restore the balance and flow of things you know this right?" seeing Shisui nod but raise an eyebrow he sighed and continued "Shisui, I'm starting to doubt the Sandaime's judgment now-a-days, sure he is a great shinobi and a genius even among Nara's, but someone that has lived through 3 shinobi wars cannot be in the best mental health and his mask is starting to slip, he has asked me on several occasions to have Menma taken to Danzo so that he can be "conditioned" to be a shinobi. While this was easily dealt with, your brothers are being pursued due to what happened while you were gone on your mission.

**FLASHBACK**

In the middle of the night a huge crack of thunder flashed out over the village as violent winds tore away at the tree tops violently scattering leaves all over the village and forest.

**CRACK**

Another resounding boom rung all over Konoha as another impossibly violent bolt of lightning struck the sky over the village. The strange thing was that there was no rain at all, just wind and lighting. ANBU that were watching all the happenings went over to the Uchiha compound as they felt divine chakra radiating from that general area. When they arrived at the compound what they saw was put simply awe-inspiring, there standing barefoot on the lake Naruto was standing on the lake with a faraway look in his eyes as the entire lake surged with high voltage electricity as did the boy's body, the ANBU had to channel chakra into their eyes to keep from looking away from the his body.

Out of the corner of the ANBU's eyes they saw a barefoot Kazuma walking out towards the lake and the ANBU yelled warnings at the boy and as the captain nodded towards two ANBU to retrieve the boy, Kazuma, instead of walking forward bent his knees and began to ascend above the lake and as he moved towards his electric brother in the center of the lake, violent winds picked up and caused stinging mist to fly from the lake towards the ANBU who had to jump out of the way in fear of being electrocuted.

When the two brothers met in the middle of the lake Naruto began to ascend just above the lake to his brother's level, increasing the electrical output and decreasing the safety level of the area. When close enough to Naruto, Kazuma reached out to him and he to Kazuma, when they joined hands, violent electric waves pushed out further by Kazuma's wind obliterated trees and the edge of the sand around the lake turned to glass.

Naruto was the first to pass out leaving Kazuma to glide back over the lake with Naruto and soon the wind died down too and Kazuma passed out next to his brother on the beach. After the captain made sure it was safe he ordered two ANBU to deliver the two Uchiha to the hospital and explain these happenings to the Hokage and the parents of the boys. The captain personally retrieved Genma and Momoka. The two worried Uchiha barged into the Hokage's office. Sharingan blazing.

"What happened to my boys?" roared Genma. ANBU began to move to restrain Genma but they were waved off by Hiruzen.

"Fear not Genma, Momoka, this is good news however I will have to ask you to calm down so that this old man can tell you a story" the whiskered warrior nodded towards the chairs in the room insisting they sat down. "Minato I believe that you can come out now"

"Minato what are you doing here" asked Genma surprised to see the man.

"To ensure the safety of the Hokage, since the Uchiha aren't necessarily known for their patience" smirked the Namikaze as Genma simply responded with 'hn'.

"PLEASE, continue Hokage-sama" Momoka spoke with a strained smile.

"But of course, Momoka-chan, to begin this tale I need to go back to the time of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. This fact is not well known and is kept a secret, only those that can utilize sage chakra or use the elite summons that teach sage chakra, which means that me, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, unfortunately Orochimaru, the Nidaime and Shodaime and anyone else killed by this group. The Shodaime was thought to have died during an invasion of Konoha and fighting off many powerful ninja is a lie and I know this because I was there when he died.

**FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK**

"Tobirama, Saru, Kagami retreat back to safety I'll handle this easy" spoke Hashirama with a reassuring smile

"Of course Aniki we do need to keep moving there isn't a force on Earth that could stop you, let's go, Kagami, Saru!"

"Who are you 5"asked Hashirama generally curious. The one who appeared to be the leader just smirked and spoke calmly

"We are the contractors of the **"**_**Dai Gogyo"**_ (Great 5 elements) and we are here to end you, I am the contractor of the lord of fire" spoke the apparent leader, a male

"I am the contractor of the lord of lightning" spoke the second, a male

"I am the contractor of the lord of earth" spoke the third, a male

"I am the contractor of the lord of water" spoke the fourth, a female

"I am the contractor of the lord of wind" spoke the fifth, a female

"Together we cannot be defeated, we control the spirits of all the basic elements of life, we cannot lose and more importantly" the leader paused and all 5 closed their eyes and then opened them revealing in to Hashirama the truth, the Kaminari no Stigma wielded the sharingan, the Jimen no Stigma wielded the Byakugan as did the Mizu no Stigma, the Kaze no Stigma wielded the sharingan as well but the, Hi no Stigma's eyes made Hashirama's blood run cold, in his eyes were the legendary Rinnegan.

**END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK**

"So you see Hashirama died at the hands of the Contractors not the foreign ninja that attacked the village, Tobirama used the Edo Tensei to explain Hashirama's death as they couldn't have the people know that there was a group of people strong enough to kill the strongest shinobi alive. The only reason we found out is because Hashirama sent a clone back to inform us during the fight"

"While this is surprising what does this have to do with my boys?" asked demanded

"I was getting there Genma-san" the aged Hokage took a pause to take a puff from his pipe.

"Continuing on, the contractors had natural unparalleled elemental ability due to signing a contract with the king of the spirits of their respective elements, giving them unlimited access to the element. Your boys, Naruto and Kazuma are both contractors, Naruto, the Kaminari no Stigma and Kazuma the Kage no Stigma"

**And that's a wrap on the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed and please review so that I can improve, also all of the contractors aren't going to be in Konoha, for one I don't care for Konoha and also because that would be crap, in any case I might make a special team during the 4****th**** Shinobi War arc, consisting of only the contractors. You'll actually be surprised and SPOILER ALERT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

**All of the contractors will be in the chuunin exams so until next time.**

**JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for the next installment of Contractors of Konoha, this chapter is going to be, heheheh interesting to say the least. I'm not one for log introductions so I think I will get the ball rolling! Oh! I know! Some clarification on Minato, he is not Hokage anymore due to his aforementioned reasons and because he wants to take care of Naruto, as to why he is being called Minato-taichou by Shisui is because there was indication that Minato was in fact in ANBU if you watch The Lost Tower movie, so I wanted to go off of that a little. Well let's get started!**

**CONTINUED FLASHBACK**

Uchiha Genma and Uchiha Momoka had, what they believed to be a perfect plan for their children. Shisui would train and mentor his two younger brothers as they grow up, Momoka would make sure they minded their elders, and Genma would teach them how to control and use their Uchiha pride to their advantage. But now, the plan has to be more complicated. A contractor, what does this mean for the clan now? Apparently there were two Uchiha contractors before, way had we never heard of them?

"Answers, I need them" surprisingly it was Momoka that said this and interrupted Genma from his thoughts.

"Pardon me, Momoka-chan. My ears don't work as well as they used to, could you repeat that please?" asked the Sandaime who was quite perplexed. The Momoka that he knew always spoke in complete sentences and was polite at almost times, but this must be one of those times, one of those headache times.

"You heard me, Hiruzen Sarutobi!" spoke Momoka her sharingan activated and spinning rapidly.

"I'm sorry you two, but the fact that the contractors existed is one of the most well kept secrets in the ninja world, if I had the answers you seek I would gladly give them to you, but Kazuma and Naruto will have to find their own way" Hiruzen spoke taking a puff from his pipe. All Genma could do was sigh and hug his wife's head to his shoulder and kiss her atop her head while telling her everything would be fine.

"Can we go see our boys now Hokage-sama" Genma asked tiredly.

"Of course Genma, they are in the ninja hospital, their doctor is Senju Tsunade" hearing this Genma and Momoka shivered as they knew how intolerant of non-sense Tsunade was, and considering how rebellious their sons are…

**END FLASHBACK**

Back in the jounin lounge Shisui was taking in the information, while sipping on his tea.

"So, my ototou, are being watched by Danzo, because they have unlocked a legendary power, that's never been heard of before except for by a few people" said Shisui calmly

"Pretty much but the good thing is that Danzo is hunting based only on the display of power from the lake" Minato said hoping to ease some concern, but it only caused Shisui to frown

"I'd rather not have the Shinobi no Yami hunting my brothers at all!" seethed Shisui, his sharingan subconsciously activating as he barely restrained his KI (killing intent)

"Look Shisui, all you can do now is support Naruto and Kazuma and trust them they are strong" smiled Minato but this only caused Shisui's frown to deepen

"I trust my brothers, but I don't trust Danzo"

**Academy**

Naruto P.O.V

This is so boring, I need to be out somewhere training not here taking history lessons from some second rate chuunin. At the same time though he had to admit that this second rate chuunin would more than likely kick his ass. Well at least I can talk to Kazuma through, the contractor link.

Kazuma P.O.V

This is so boring, I need to be out somewhere training not here taking history lessons from some second rate chuunin. At the same time though he had to admit that this second rate chuunin would more than likely kick his ass. Well at least I can talk to Naruto through, the contractor link.

3rd person omnipotent P.O.V (K is Kazuma N is Naruto) in contractor link

"Oi, Kazuma/Naruto"

"What's up Naruto"K

"I'm bored as hell, we should ditch" N

"You're so reckless, you know that?" K

"What?"N

"…" K

"What?!" N

"Tou-san is an A-rank ninja who specializes in tracking an information gathering, nii-san is an A-rank ninja that specializes in information gathering, tracking, speed and alive capture and Kaa-san is scary as hell, not to mention Itachi is Mikoto-baba's son and we would be in trouble with her, not to mention we won't get taught anything, and I can start to feel the chakra pathways in my eyes evolve and mutate, I CAN FEEL THE SHARINGAN! And if you mess this up for me" Kazuma just let the thought hang

"You'll do what, blow some pansy wind at me" N

Normal world: Academy

"**YOU WANNA FIGHT?! NARUTO!"**

"**LET'S GO KAZUMA!" **

The entire room was now looking at the two brothers now butting heads over what seemed like nothing as, papers began to go flying away and the hair on people's arms and on some people's heads stood up, in reaction to the static in the air. The two were brought out of their rage induced staring contest by Iruka coughing into his hand and as the two turned to look at him they gulped as they saw that veins on the man's head were bulging out and it seemed as if the man would blow a gasket at any moment.

"**NARUTO! KAZUMA! BACKROOM NOW!" **at this people in the class began to snicker, and by people, I mean the only people stupid enough to laugh while Iruka was infuriated.

"Since this is so funny Kiba and Menma, you two can stay with the rest of the mess-around-gang in detention!" roared Iruka. After this no one else laughed or even dared to breathe loudly, if people thought class was boring, then they would really be drowning in despair when detention came around.

"Naruto, Kazuma, follow me please" Iruka said with a strained smile causing Kazuma to grimace as it was the same look his kaa-san got when she was upset. Naruto on the other hand, well let's just say that Naruto's face was almost as pale as his hair.

**Backroom, Academy**

"Do you two have any idea as to how much trouble you're in?!" scolded Iruka

"Yes" spoke both at the same time, since they already knew the routine. As Iruka continued to scold the twins, Kazuma's thoughts began to drift back to the night he and his brother got his powers.

**Flashback 2 weeks ago**

Kazuma was sleeping in his room inside the Uchiha compound, while their house was not as large as the Uchiha mansion it was by no means small. There is a large kitchen, with an elegant kotatsu in the dining room area, with tiger lilies in the corners of the room. Along with, what seemed like an everlasting collection of art and small sculptures.

On the next level is where the bedrooms are, the master bedroom which at the time was closed, also a bathroom was next to the master bedroom, along with a study. On the left side of the hall was Shisui's room, which was taboo for the boys to enter without Shisui being with them, across from there is Kazuma's room and adjacent to that is Naruto's room.

While sleeping inside of his room Kazuma, felt something, something pulling at his mind, telling him to focus his senses somewhere but he couldn't find it or to be precise he couldn't pinpoint, any specific location. 'This energy that I'm sensing, it's definitely chakra, but it's different somehow. That's when it clicked, this is what the world truly feels like, it's all in the wind!' That's when he lost conscious control over his body.

When he woke up he found himself in the hospital, lying in bed across from his brother, he smirked and looked at his hands as he realized how powerful he could become. 'I felt it, last night I felt truly free, for the first time ever, I can't wait to be free again!'

**Normal Time **

'To be truly free, with the wind no boundaries to hold me back ever, no Konoha, no shinobi, no enemies just me and my brothers, free as free can be'

Iruka was still talking to Naruto and Kazuma, meanwhile Naruto was reminiscing on what happened that same night.

**Flashback 2 weeks ago**

Naruto Uchiha lay awake in his bed, not able to sleep due to an over excited feeling he was experiencing.

'I've never felt like this before, I just want to destroy everything' thought Naruto confused, as he gazed at the ceiling. 'It feels like I just want to explode and destroy, destroy, destroy! But I'm not angry? I don't understand'

That's when he began to chuckle at a normal volume before slowly stopping, 'I don't want to kill anybody, I just want to see things crumble and fall apart, EXPLODE INTO OBLIVION!' That's where he blanked out. Only to wake up in the hospital, strapped down to a bed.

He found he couldn't move at all, so settled for smiling softly, slowly however he began to get worked up for no reason and all the electricity in his room went out in an instant.

'Heh, this should do just nicely!'

**Normal Time**

'I want to destroy, but with style, to have a battle so epic that I permanently scar the earth, and Kazuma can help'

"I feel that I have lectured you enough, just try and stay out of trouble and refrain from yelling out in class again, or you'll have detention and a letter home, got it?!" warned Iruka

Both boys smirked and in sync said "Of course Iruka-sensei" That day both of the Uchiha twins realized what they desired most in the world, little did they know that this day would shape their future, and that after this day nothing would be the same again. Good or Bad? No one knows, but what is known is that the future of Konoha is going to be determined by 5 young people born in the village, but will it be a change that takes place from the inside? And who will benefit? Only time can tell

**An end to another chapter, tell me guys what you think please, Review even if you didn't like it, and inform me of any mistakes so that I can become a better writer! Timeskip next chapter, also a very important chapter for story development so be prepared. Also, it has come to my attention that I haven't given a description of Naruto's and Kazuma's parents. Genma looks like Genma from KAze no Stigma, since he already looks like an Uchiha, and Momoka looks like Mikoto, except her hair is silver and her natural eye color is a lighter shade of black. Until our passes cross again…**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
